


Performance:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Competition, Consensual, Dancing, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Time, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Garcia & the Five-O Team are doing the performance, & then Danny asks his girlfriend an important question, Does she answer him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", & this follows "A Day Of Fun", Please read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance:

*Summary: Garcia & the Five-O Team are doing the performance, & then Danny asks his girlfriend an important question, Does she answer him?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles", & this follows "A Day Of Fun", Please read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*

 

The Five-O Team & Penelope Garcia arrived early to do a practice run for the competition, & it went well, Everyone was having fun, & the Fire Department were rambucous, & wild, as Garcia said, But they did not let them get to them, & the Competition had officially started.

 

The Fire Department did good, but Garcia thought to herself, **"We are gonna knock everyone's socks off"** , & she said to the team, "Let's do this", Leilani said with a smile, "We are right behind you", Kono said with confidence, "Let's shake it, Princesses", Adam said simply, "I'm game". Steve said, "It's all or nothing, We got to be smart, as we do this routine, This is our turf, & we are gonna show everyone, that we fucking own this", Danny said with a smile, "Let's go", & they headed straight for the floor.

 

Everyone did their part for the routine, Garcia & Danny were smoking it out there, & oozing sex, It looks ike they are doing it, when they dance Catherine, & the Girls yelled in unison, "GO FOR IT !!!", Steve, Chin, & Adam just whistled sharply, as they were approving of the moves that their friends were doing, The Blond Detective & his friend, talked among themselves, & were ready to the next part, & Steve & the others were ready too.

 

Denning was impressed, "I have a job, as coordinator for our fundraisers to tell you that you guys were awesome", Adam nodded, & said, "Thank you, Sir", Leilani said agreeing, "We've been practicing hard", The Governor nodded, & said, "Well, It shows, with your perfect scores of 4 "10's", You all raised $120,000 for the shelter", which delighted Garcia the most, & the Communicaton Expert hugged the Governor, & said, "Thank you", Steve said, "Count us in for next year", Danny nodded, & said, "Definitely", They left for a relaxing evening.

 

Danny said with a smile, as he was kissing her & grinding against her, "Penelope, Spend the night with me, I want us to make love & wake up together, & snuggle, til it's time to start the day, What do you say to that ?", Garcia was shocked, & said, "I would love to", & shook her head "yes", & they left together, to take the next step in their future, & relationship.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for the next possible sequel!!!*


End file.
